Shattered Lives
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: This is the story of Virgil and Dante in the events before Devil May Cry. Rated for gore and later chapters. Reviews are my motivation to keep writing.
1. The Demonic Twins

The Demonic Twins  
  
A young woman lay on a hospital bed and had recently given birth. Her name was Sheila. She had a husband called Sparda. But Sparda had left her many years ago. Shortly after she was pregnant, Sparda had to go on a crusade to South America. He was ambushed and killed. But Sheila was grateful for her two children. She had just given birth to two twins. They were identical. The doctor gave Shelia her two babies covered in white blankets. Sheila smiled as she put them on the same bed in a small corner beside her. They were so cute. They both had a small puff of hair on their heads. Their hair was white like their father's. But one thing they would have to learn to deal with would be their demonic heritage.  
  
Seven years passed and Sheila took good care of her children. One of the twins was called Virgil, and the other was called Dante. It was six o' clock in the farm where they lived in. Sheila decided it was time to let the children know about their demonic blood. So she called them to join her in the living room. They sat on the sofa facing the firewood in front of them. Sheila sat in the middle of the brothers hugging both of them.  
  
"What is it mom?" Virgil asked his mother.  
  
"I have something to tell you boys" Sheila told her children.  
  
"What?" Dante asked.  
  
"It's about your father and your heritage" Sheila told them.  
  
"I told you what happened to your father before you were born" she said.  
  
"Yeah..." Virgil remarked.  
  
"Well, your father wasn't any ordinary person" Sheila admitted.  
  
"He wasn't?" Dante asked his beloved mother.  
  
"No, he wasn't...he was a demon" Sheila explained.  
  
She had trouble telling their seven-year old children that their own father was a demon. Demons were hated everywhere. They represented evil and destruction. And Sheila took her children to church every Sunday, so they were related to that subject. They knew demons were horrible creatures from Hell.  
  
"What!? But wasn't he a good man!?" Dante questioned.  
  
"He was a good demon" Sheila kept explaining.  
  
"He fought a devil emperor who wanted to rule the Human World" she added.  
  
"Oh" Virgil commented.  
  
"And then he came to the Human World to make sure it remained in peace" Sheila continued.  
  
"Did that crusade in which he die involve demons?" Virgil asked his mother. Sheila nodded in reply.  
  
"Cool!" Dante exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"And you are half-demons" Sheila admitted.  
  
"Whoa!" Virgil and Dante both exclaimed together.  
  
"And I have not yet seen your demonic abilities, I'm not even certain if you have any" Sheila explained.  
  
"Let's see if we have any Virgil!" Dante exclaimed getting up from the sofa.  
  
"No no Dante, I don't want you to try anything dangerous" Sheila ordered Dante.  
  
Dante groaned in disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry Dante, I'm sure we'll find out someday" Virgil assured his brother.  
  
"Go on and finish your homework boys" Sheila pleaded the twins who were now off the sofa. "Yes mom" Dante said.  
  
They both went upstairs to their room to finish their homework. Their peaceful life would soon make a drastic change and become a horrible life for both of them. Neither Sheila, Virgil, nor Dante knew. In fact, Sheila wasn't going to live long enough to see this tale end. 


	2. The Attack

The Attack  
  
One year had passed. It was the day of Virgil and Dante's birthday. They invited a whole bunch of friends from school to their birthday party. They had just finished singing the birthday song to Virgil and Dante around the cake. Then, Sheila went to her room and got a huge box wrapped in green and red.  
  
"Happy birthday Virgil and Dante" she told her children.  
  
"Whoa cool!" Virgil said after opening the box.  
  
It was a mini-car with two seats. The toy that Virgil and Dante had always been asking for. Both Virgil and Dante were shocked and happy. Their friends already began to eat the chocolate cake.  
  
"Yummy!" one of Dante's friends exclaimed with a piece of cake in his mouth.  
  
The exclamation drew Dante's attention to the chocolate cake on the table behind him. He suddenly forgot about the mini-car and grinned.  
  
"I want some cake!" he pleaded to his mother.  
  
Sheila gladly cut a big piece of cake and handed it on a plate with a spoon to Dante. Then she walked over to the still shocked Virgil who couldn't lay his eyes off the big toy.  
  
"Don't you want some cake?" she asked Virgil gently.  
  
"Nah..." the shocked boy managed to say.  
  
His eyes were wide open checking out every single detail on the mini-car. If he opened his mouth, he would've been drooling. Finally, after five minutes or so, he finally asked for cake too. He looked at the number eight- shaped candle that rested on the top of the cake. It represented that it was Virgil and Dante's eighth birthday. This led him to wonder how long half-demons could live. So he made sure nobody was around and that everybody even Dante had gone outside to play. He spotted his mother eating some cake on the sofa. He walked into the living room leaving the kitchen to ask her how long half-demons lived.  
  
"Mom?" the white-haired kid asked.  
  
"Yes dear?" asked his mother looking up at him.  
  
"I was wondering," Virgil began, "how long do half-demons live?"  
  
Amazed and puzzled at such a question, Sheila thought for a short while before answering.  
  
"Well, I told you last year; not much is known about half-demons" she answered.  
  
"Oh" Virgil stated sounding a bit disappointed. "So what is known about them?" he asked for a consolation.  
  
"That they will look exactly like the demon parent and be his or her same gender" Sheila replied.  
  
"So do I look a lot like dad?" Virgil questioned.  
  
Sheila nodded in reply. All was made clear to Virgil now. And Sheila was glad that her children hadn't reacted negatively when finding out that they were half-demons.  
  
"Don't you want to play outside sweetheart?" Sheila asked her beloved son.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot" Virgil said.  
  
After that, Virgil ran off to the back yard to play whatever it was that the rest of the kids were doing. Later, around 10:34 P.M., Sheila heard some bumping noises on the door. She got up from her bed and put her robe on. She also put her sandals on before checking to see what it was. She left the room and walked around the dark house towards the door. But when she got there, hideous monsters had slammed the door open. They were ugly, twisted, and evil-looking demons. There were three of them. They proceeded towards Sheila and she began to walk backwards. Sheila was so shocked that she couldn't speak. The closest monster approached her and pulled out claws covered in blood. Finally, Sheila managed to scream. Virgil and Dante ran out of their rooms when they heard her mother scream. But when they got to where she was, she was dead.  
  
Blood was spattered everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, even on the roof. The demons had opened her stomach and ripped out her organs.  
  
"Mom!!!!" Virgil cried.  
  
Dante was crying his heart out. All his tears fell on his mother's blood spattered on the floor. While Dante cried, Virgil ran towards the creatures aiming a fist at one of them. The brave eight year-old swung his fist at the creature that grabbed it and squeezed it. Virgil let out a scream of pain as the monster squeezed his fist. But suddenly, the demonic beast stopped clenching the boy's fist and let go of it. Another of the creatures walked towards Virgil and carried him.  
  
"Virgil!!!" Dante cried for his brother.  
  
The creature carrying Virgil suddenly gave a huge leap and left through the open door. The two remaining demons walked away on all four legs. Right outside of the house, one of the demons threw fire out of its mouth. The fire began to spread around the outside and inside of the house. Dante sat on the floor. His back leaning on the wall and his arms wrapped around his legs. His face that was covered in tears sunk deep into his knees as he just sat there. He heard the fire crackling as it burned almost the entire house which was made of wood. He didn't care that he was going to die. He stayed there waiting for the fire to reach him so he could be with his mother. Suddenly, his face emerged from his knees.  
  
"No" Dante told himself.  
  
Determined to escape, Dante got up as he felt his heart fill with courage. But he soon figured out he was trapped. There was nowhere to go. Every possible escape was covered by burning chunks of wood. The only way out was to go over the chunk of wood. But Dante couldn't jump that high. But Dante had suddenly gotten this feeling of determination. He would not die there. He would get out and avenge his mother's death. He would become the Legendary Dark Knight like his mother had told him his father was called.  
  
"Mom..." Dante began.  
  
He instantly jumped and his feet landed on the walls. Without time to think about how he managed to do so, he ran on the walls and crossed the burning chunk of wood. Then he landed on the floor and ran out the burning door quickly.  
  
"...I promise you..." he said as he ran out of the house.  
  
Dante was already out of the house but he wanted to keep running in determination.  
  
"...that I will not give up until..." he continued as he ran to the deep woods.  
  
"...I..." Dante kept speaking.  
  
He slowly began to pace slower and slower until he stopped inside the dark woods. He was surrounded by tall pine trees. He gasped for breath and continued his oath.  
  
"...get revenge..." the brave boy said.  
  
He could not stand up any longer. He kneeled down standing on his knees. He wanted to drop on the ground and sleep, but he had to finish his oath to his mother first.  
  
"...for..." the exhausted boy continued.  
  
"...those who killed you" Dante finally finished.  
  
And with an oath done, he dropped on the ground to sleep. He would keep his promise and slay any demon he could. He would kill every demon he saw and show no mercy. He would make them suffer like they made his mother suffer. He would get revenge by killing every single one of those hideous beasts. He would make sure they died a painful death. And he would not show any mercy towards any of them like they didn't show mercy for his mother. He was angry as Hell and would not stop until the Underworld was destroyed. He would also try to find his brother if he was even still alive. And once he did, he would continue to slay those bloodthirsty demons with his brother until none of them was left. He would eventually reach the deep bowels of burning Hell and kill the devil himself. Yes, he was determined to do that. And he knew someday he would. He knew someday he would get his revenge. 


	3. High School

High School  
  
Ever since that horrible night in which his mother died and his brother kidnapped, Dante's life had changed forever. He went to an orphanage and adopted by a family two months later. That family was nice, and they loved Dante. Dante loved them too and they were one happy family. But that family lived far away from the small town Dante once lived in. That family lived in a city. They were a middle class family that lived in Miami. Dante went to a different school and had better education than the one in the small town. The family was called the Grifford family. Mr. Grifford was called Henry and Mrs. Grifford was called Barbara. No matter how happy Dante lived with them; he knew that the time would come for him to leave them. Probably after finishing school. He would have to leave the Griffords behind to learn how to fight and start slaying demons. He still hadn't forgotten the oath he made to his dead mother that night. And he was planning on keeping it.  
  
As the years passed by, Dante went to Middle School, Junior High, and eventually High. And for any growing teenager, High School was the biggest challenge. There were a few bullies that teased Dante for his white hair, but they didn't bother him much. Dante wasn't focused on being popular in High School like most of the others, because he had learned about his demonic powers. During those brief months in the orphanage, Dante fought some boys who kept bothering him. And he realized he had demonic strength, agility, and reflexes. When he ran on the walls the night his mother died, that was part of his demonic reflexes. And when he fought the kids in the orphanage, he sent one flying high into the air with one single punch. His abilities were just starting to develop. So Dante knew that he could beat up anyone who angered him too much.  
  
Back to the High School matter, most of the guys looked at him as a loser but the girls thought he was cute. He didn't brag about it though, he was mostly a quiet dude. He had only one friend whose name was Rick. The thing is that Rick was a nerd, but Dante always stood up for him. Then there was a girl called Jessica who went out with Damon, the captain of the football team. Dante liked Jessica, but only Rick knew about that. Anyways, there was one day when things changed in Dante's life again. It was an ordinary day at Dante's High School and Dante was eating lunch with Rick. Jessica was having a party and she invited everyone in eighth grade. So that Friday night, the night of the party, Dante and Rick went. And when Damon and a few of his football pals saw Dante and Rick enter, they approached them.  
  
"Hey look who's here! The white-haired freak and his friend the geek!" Damon teased.  
  
Dante looked at Damon with a disgusted face and had fists squeezed tight in his hands. Rick looked at Damon with a disgusted face too.  
  
"Listen Damon," Dante began, "you can say anything you want about me but don't ever bother my friend!"  
  
"Ohhh, it looks like Dante is angry at us for insulting his geeky friend" Damon pushed it.  
  
"You're asking for it Damon" Dante warned him with a snarl.  
  
"Look at me, I'm shaking" Damon sarcastically teased.  
  
"What will you do? Summon your army of geeks like Rick to fight us?" another one of the football team members teased along.  
  
Dante tried to hold in his anger, but the flow of insults kept coming. Dante didn't care much about what they said about him; he cared more about Rick. He knew Rick was sensitive and he could tell Rick was about to cry if they continued insulting him. He whispered to Rick not to cry, but an insulting bomb came right then.  
  
"I bet Dante is just Rick's friend 'cause he's being paid to be. I mean, what kind of loser would befriend such a stupid nerd like Rick?" Damon insulted.  
  
And with that, Rick began to cry. He gave a slight sob and the football team saw tears fall out of his eyes.  
  
"Awww, we made the sissy cry" another football guy teased.  
  
Dante growled. His face got red with anger at seeing his best and only friend crying. Damon and his buddies kept insulting. But after five more insults; Dante couldn't hold it any longer. He gathered all his anger and strength and screamed as hard as he could.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dante screamed.  
  
All the talking in the party stopped as they all turned their heads to see Dante. Dante's face returned to its normal skin color, but his anger was far from gone. He had just released all the anger building up inside of him; but his hate towards Damon was still there. Without thinking it twice, Dante punched Damon on the face. Damon went flying way to the back of the big room smashing on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God Damon!" Jessica cried in shock.  
  
Jessica leaned close to her mean boyfriend and looked at his bleeding face. The rest of the football team ran towards Dante to hit him back, but Dante whooped them all. In half a minute, all of the football team was on different parts of the room unconscious or injured. The football players' girlfriends were leaning next to their injured boyfriends. Jessica walked towards Dante and spoke to him.  
  
"How could you?" she growled at him.  
  
"I..." Dante tried to explain.  
  
"You what!?" Jessica outrageously asked him.  
  
"I...he was insulting my friend Rick. I must tell you that he's not who you think he is. He's a bully who likes to make fun of me and my friend, and many others." Dante said gathering his courage to explain.  
  
"Liar!" Jessica cried.  
  
"It's true" Dante said. "Raise your hands those who have been bullied by Damon and his football team before" Dante ordered the crowd.  
  
More than the half of the crowd raised their hands. Jessica was amazed that Dante was telling the truth. The football team's girlfriends were also amazed. Jessica looked into Dante's eyes and then changed her gaze to Rick who was still sobbing. She could tell that her boyfriend was a bastard. She walked over to Damon who barely got up.  
  
"We're through" she declared.  
  
"But..." Damon began.  
  
"But nothing, you are a big bully!" Jessica angrily stated.  
  
The team's girlfriends began to do the same and the crowd cheered. The angry football team left the party with injuries on their faces. Jessica approached Dante and Rick and gave them a gentle kiss on their cheeks. Then the party continued peacefully. From that day forward, Dante's High School life would never be the same. 


End file.
